chuck drunk
by 007chuck
Summary: Just a bit of fluff, not well done but had to put it out there. What if Chuck was drunk? Mild swearing and innuendo so be warned! perfect spelling by iliw thank you


Sarah blinked her eyes three times. "My door bell is ringing at 2:30 in the morning." She looked at the Chuck tracker she had on her night stand. "Chuck is outside my door at 2:30 in the morning." She opened the door to have Chuck knock three times on her head gently "Sarah, are you awake?". Sarah looked perplexed "I am now" and with a goofy smile he turned to face her. "Give me a kiss then!" He went in for a kiss but was slightly off . "Umm your nose tastes good." Sarah heard a low grunt and beyond the slurred words of Bartowski which she knew was Casey and Morgan going "Shush, she could hear us!". She poked her head out the door. And Morgan whispered "She's seen us, hide!". He tried to hide behind a table which was only half the size of him. Casey looked at her and smiled. "Morning or is it evening? Some time of day to you, Sarah. Where did the annoying troll go?" Casey looked around and, not seeing anything, he began to walk off . Morgan shouted, "Wait for me, big man." Casey gave a "Oh the troll's back" grunt. Chuck looked at Sarah "Would you like me to translate that grunt?" She smiled "Are you three drunk?" Chuck replied "Me, I dont know. Morgan yes. Casey, I think in the middle of yes or no, what is that called? Hang on perhaps I'll find a dictionary that will help!" He turned and started to walk away. Sarah caught up with him "No you won't, come on in". Chuck made a "Woo hoo" noise. "Am I getting lucky? Just don't tell this hot chick I know, she's called umm Sarah, I think". Chuck looked at the bed jumped on it and went, "So strip, girl!" Sarah could not help but smile. She had never seen Chuck drunk. She heard a buzzing. "Oh here, this brick keeps buzzing. You can use it to pleasure yourself if you want babe while I try and work out how this zip works!" Chuck threw the iphone on the floor and started going "Doo do do de da dum", trying to mimic the sound of his ring tone. Sarah picked up the phone. It was Ellie "Where are you, Chuck?" was the first thing said as Sarah answered the phone. "Hi, he is round at my place." "Oh no, I am sorry Sarah I hope he is not being too much trouble." Then she looked over to Chuck how was looking at the fish going, "Oh all the pretty colours of water and this floating jerk. He gets in the way of the water!" "He's ok." Chuck rushed up to Sarah and firmly squeezed her breasts, making her jump. "Oh, I want these to be my pillows. Strip sexy girl, just don't tell Sarah she is the one I fancy the hell out of. So this one night stand has to be between us and that talking rock." He took the phone out of Sarah's hand. "Is that ok? Don't tell Sarah talking rock. I am shagging a sexy blond tonight so don't for god's sakes tell my super hot girlfrend." "Chuck, it's Ellie. Calm down, you are in no fit state to do anything!" "Screw you, rock! Here sexy girl have this pain in the ** rock back." Ellie spoke to Sarah, "Ask him anything, I would take this as a chance to learn the truth if I were you. Mess with me and you get payback, little brother!" Sarah chuckled, "I think I will take you up on that Ellie." "Good night Sarah. Good night rock." Sarah put the phone down on the table. So this is his truth drug, nice to know. Chuck was in a chair looking at her, "Why are you not stripping?" Sarah smiled. Don't think about it, Walker. You will regret it! she said to herself. She sat on the bed thinking whether she should show what she had under her bath robe. "How are you feeling, Chuck?" He blinked a few times. "Hey guys, the stripper knows my name!" He turned his head left and right. "Hey where did the guys go? Oh hi Sarah. What are you doing at my private stip session?" She looked at him puzzled. "Private strip session?" "Yes, Morgan said I was going to get a strip tease from a hot attractive totally-into-you girl. So where is she?" In her mind Sarah was screaming, I AM here! Control yourself Walker, you might not get this chance again anytime soon. "Chuck..." "Yes sexy girl? Sarah will not touch me with a barge pole." "Hey, I like you Chuck. You know that." "Yes, sexy girl but I love you!"" Sarah looked sad. She wanted to say something but she know she could not risk him remembering. Chuck walked over to her a little unsteady, sat down beside her and leaned her head down to his shoulder. "Hey sweetie, why're you sad?" She looked up at him "For no reason". Chuck looked into her eyes, "That is the biggest load of bantha fodder I have ever heard. She looked at him puzzled, "Bantha fodder?". "Damn girl, you don't know your Star Wars!" "Why do you love me Chuck?" Her smile warmed his drunk heart. "Why let's see let me count the ways." She blinked "Did he say let me count the ways? That was a quote from '10 Things I Hate About You'? More likely than 'The Taming of the Shrew'!" "I love the way you never judge me harshly for what I do." "What you do Chuck?" "For being a nerd, can I go on?" "Sorry" "You always make me want to wake up in the morning even though I know I might get shot at that day. You never let me think I am below anything. You always make me smile when I am falling down. That is the good part, now here comes the bad part. You hog my dreams I want to fly the Firefly but all I see is you. You make me take stupid risks to save you even though you don't want me to. You are always correct and you never screw up!" "That is not true", Sarah said with a smile, "IN my eyes you never screw up". "You don't let me love you". Sarah whispered to herself, "But I do love you". Chuck looked at her and pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. Still slightly slurring his words, "What did you just say? Tell me now". She smirked at him, "No" His hand swung upwards towards her face, she closed her eyes automatically but his warm hand merely pressed against her cheek and she opened her eyes. His mouth was about an inch from hers. "Do I have to torture it out of you?" "How would you torture me, intersect?" "Like this tickle, tickle, tickle!" She tried hard not to chuckle, failing miserably. Chuck looked at the writhing body and, falling right on top of her, kissed her with great drunken passion. He fumbled to take off her bra but then all that could be heard was "zzzzz"! She rolled Chuck over. "Pleasant dreams, intersect" and she kissed him on the forehead.

Thanks to the brilliant work by iliw

you are a star and I think you if you want anouther chapter pleas let me know I would be glad iliw

will do beater and she is the best.


End file.
